


BottomBodtWeek 2016

by fenfyre (Jace)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Deepthroat, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, FaceFucking, Fingering, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay, Orgy, Paddle, Pining, Power Imbalance, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Spanking, Spitroasting, Student/Teacher, Toys, Unsafe Sex, Voyeurism, blowjob, bottom marco, butt plug, power bottom Marco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:03:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8527135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jace/pseuds/fenfyre
Summary: Collection of my Bottom Bodt Week entries, mainly shameless smut with greedy, slutty Marco





	1. Day 3 - Dreams/Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my tumblr: [fenfyre](https://fenfyre.tumblr.com/)

“Come on, don’t just sit there…” Marco’s voice was low and smooth, intimate. It made Eren’s mouth run even dryer than before, warmth prickling across his neck, but he still couldn’t move.  
“Touch me…” He swallowed thickly, tongue sticking to the roof of his mouth.  
“I … uhm…” Eyes flicking down again to where Marco’s hand was lewdly working between spread legs, stretching himself on practised fingers, Eren made a strangled little noise as he felt his cheeks run hot.  
“I’m not really … I…”

“Don’t pretend you haven’t wanted this since you figured out how to jerk off…”, Marco hummed, a teasing little smile to his lips as he circled his hips on his fingers, moaning softly. “I’m so tight and soft, Eren, got myself all wet and ready for you. Don’t you wanna know how I feel?”  
God yes. Yes he did. Marco was so right, he’d been wanting this for ages but … Eren’s gaze wandered off to the side again, stealing a nervous glance at the third person in the room. Jean was lounging in a chair next to the bed, sharp eyes were watching them intently but he was leaning back way too casually, smirk way too content on his face, considering his boyfriend was currently begging Eren to fuck him.

“Oh I told you it’s fine…”, Marco purred again, voice so calming that Eren wanted nothing but to believe him. “I had to beg for so long. ‘Please Jean, please let me have him, just this once, I’ll do anything you want in turn…'” The way Marco was suddenly moaning, begging so beautifully, went right to Eren’s cock. Hard and still trapped in his tight pants. He shuddered and gripped the sheets in his fists.  
“Well, he wanted to watch…”  
With a soft sigh Marco pulled his fingers out of himself and wiped the excess lube on the covers. He sat up slowly until he was mirroring Eren’s position, kneeling on the bed across from him.  
“So what do you say? Wanna give him something to watch?” Marco leaned over then and kissed him, just like that, soft, sweet lips on his, moving slowly against him. Warm hands sliding down his naked torso, fingertips dancing over the dip of his collar, circling his tight nipples, sliding down over his abs until they reached his pants. It was then that Marco parted from him with a quiet smack of lips, face still hovering close when Eren blinked his eyes open. He couldn’t even remember if he’d managed to return the kiss.

“Tell me to stop and I will…”, Marco breathed against damp lips as his fingers danced against the straining button and zipper of Eren’s pants. But Eren didn’t want Marco to stop. Not ever. He just wasn’t sure he could…  
After a beat or two Marco hummed a pleased noise and popped the button open, easily sliding down the zipper and reaching inside, hand slipping under Eren’s boxers to wrap around his weeping cock, wringing a breathless moan from him.  
“Oh … so thick…” Eren bit his lip to keep from thrusting his hips up into the curious touch of Marco mapping out his cock with careful fingers. “Gonna feel so good inside me…”  
“Marco…” He couldn’t help the helpless little stutter of a name, one hand flying up to clutch at Marco’s warm, sturdy shoulder, head swimming with arousal and leftover confusion.

“It’s good, huh? Finally getting touched by me … tell me Eren, is it how you imagined? All these nights you fucked your fist, wishing it was me instead?”  
“Fuck I … y-yeah?”, he mumbled, blinking at Marco, so close, so warm, so real.  
“Good. Let’s get you out of these pants then.”  
It was a fumble, a little awkward, a little weird, but in the end Marco was lying back against the sheets with Eren kneeling between his legs, trembling hands pushing them apart at the knees. And that’s where he hit a wall again, remembering Jean’s looming presence in the room. His eyes flicked over to the side of the bed again, heart stuttering as he saw how Jean had opened the top few buttons of his shirt and was grinding the heel of his hand against the prominent bulge in his pants.

“What’s wrong, Eren?”, he almost sneered, smirk ever present as he slowly licked his lips. “Not man enough to fuck my boyfriend?”  
Maybe it was the tone, almost mocking, or those sparkling eyes or that damn smirk. Maybe it was the fact that this was the first sign from Jean that he really wanted this as well. Whatever it was about Jean, it made an unknown determination flare up in Eren’s stomach and he scoffed, head whipping around to look at Marco who was smiling up at him with angelic patience.  
“I think you are man enough”, he assured earnestly and held out a condom, gracefully tucked between two of his fingers. Eren decided that yes, he was.

His hands were still shaking a bit as he rolled the condom down his length, hard and throbbing between his fingers, but he was more decided now. He’d show Jean. It wasn’t like he couldn’t satisfy his partners, he was good in bed, okay? This had just been a bit much, a bit too sudden. He’d make Marco scream, no problem.  
“Hmm I like that look on your face”, Marco purred, reaching out to brush the fingertips of one hand against Eren’s chest. “Like you’re gonna wreck me. Will you, Eren? Fuck me good? Nice and hard like I need it…?”  
Biting his lip against the rapid heartbeat in his throat Eren nodded and slid into position between Marco’s legs, spreading them even wider.  
“Gonna take you apart, sweetheart. Been waiting for so long, won’t be able to hold back…”, he promised, voice rough with arousal as he slowly guided his cock to the soft opening that was just waiting to be filled by him.

“Don’t hold back then. Let me have all of you, let me feel – ohhhh…” The filthy plea turned into a low, drawn-out moan as Marco tipped his head back into the pillows, hips working down on Eren’s cock slowly sliding into him. “Ohhhh yes that’s it … Thaaaat’s it, ugh…”  
He was soft and wet but still gripping Eren tightly, muscles working expertly and surprisingly controlled, squeezing without keeping him from pushing further. Eren groaned and gave a few, experimental thrusts, slow but each one deeper than the last until he bottomed out, filling Marco as completely as he could. He paused then to catch his breath and look the other boy over for a moment.  
Not a sign of discomfort on his face, jaw slack, eyes closed, cheeks flushed, hair already tousled. His moans were pretty as well, low and greedy, a subtle circling motion to his hips as he ground down on Eren’s cock, obviously enjoying the stretch. Warm hands came up to rest on his shoulders, pulling him down a bit more until he was leaning over Marco’s strong body.

“You’re so … uuughhh god, so thick, Eren. Love it. He feels so fucking good, Jean…” Oh right, there was someone else in the room. Eren shot a glance over at their spectator, unfairly attractive with his half-open shirt and crooked grin, and smiled. So much for not man enough.  
Focusing back on Marco he slowly pulled out a bit, enjoying the way the muscles gripped him as if to hold him back, suck him back in, loving the way Marco sighed and rocked his hips, eyes still closed.  
“Ready, sweetheart?” His voice was unsteady with arousal but that didn’t matter when Marco cried out a needy “Yes!” for him and wiggled under him.

The pace Eren set was slow but hard, taking his time to thrust all the way inside that perfect heat to claim him deeply and make him pant and whine. Warm hands were not simply resting anymore but roaming, wandering over flexing arms where Eren was holding himself up, down over strong shoulders and a lean back to grab at Eren’s ass, muscles working with each deep thrust.  
“Fuck you’re so hot…”, Marco panted, blinking up at him. “Knew it hnnn … would be good to-ohhhhh have you fffuck me … god yes, like that!” Eren just grinned down at him, grunting with the effort of holding himself up and keeping the rhythm steady. The tight squeeze and perfect friction was almost making him go insane but he held on. He had a job to do, after all.

“Oh come on Eren…”, came a snarky voice from the side and he looked over at Jean, legs spread as he shamelessly fisted his freed cock, long and pink and pretty. “He can still talk, you gotta go harder. Fuck his brains out…”  
“Yes! Yes, please Eren, fuck me! Fuck me good!”  
Well, if he begged that prettily there was not much Eren could do to resist. So he shifted his weight a bit and picked up the pace, shoving himself deep and hard into Marco until the boy was keening and moaning under him, slurring praises of “Ye-eahhh ju-ust like tha-haaaat!” and “More, mooooore Eren, gimme m-mhhhhhh…”  
“Harder”, Jean still demanded, the wicked grin apparent in his voice but Eren was way too preoccupied to look at him anymore and check if it was also spreading across his face. “Gotta pound his prostate to make him mewl…”

That might be hard in the position they were in right now but … a guttural moan escaped Eren as he had an idea. Marco whined pitifully when he slipped out of him but soon went with the motion as Eren tried to move him into a new position, having him roll over and prop himself up on his knees, ass in the air.  
“Fuck yes, that’s a good boy…”, Jean chuckled, the slick noises of him stroking himself almost obscenely loud and making Eren drip precome. Shit. He focused back on Marco and yes, that was a good decision.  
That ass had always looked amazing, nice and round, even more so when it was thrust up at him, for him, to be fucked. He gave it an experimental slap to see it bounce and had Marco keening in response, spine bowing and toes curling. Gorgeous.

“It’s fine, sweetheart. I’ll give you what you need…”, he mumbled, voice raspy and dark, as he guided his cock back into Marco who whined, needy and beautiful, and easily accepted the intrusion again.  
Fucking him like this was a bit easier, not as much a strain on Eren’s arms, his hands free to roam instead. So they roamed Marco’s broad, strong back, his thick, soft thighs and that amazing ass, of course. In the end they came to rest on his hips, pulling him back into each and every one of Eren’s deep thrusts. It was also easier to hit his prostate like this, rubbing against it on almost every thrust and Jean had been right. Marco was mewling the cutest, most beautiful noises Eren had ever heard, hands gripping the sheets and hips moving back into Eren’s rhythm.  
“G-gonnaaahhhh Eren fuck! Gonna f-fffffuh- fuckinnnngghhhhh…”  
“Gonna come?”, Eren panted, keeping up the fast rhythm, hips slapping noisily against Marco’s ass and making it jiggle in the most wonderful ways.  
“Yes!”, Marco shrieked, teeth clamping down on the pillow his face was shoved into. “Gonna c-aahhh come on your … youuuhhhh your co-ock!”

“Yes baby, fuck, come on. Come on my fucking cock…” He knew he wouldn’t last much longer, not with the way Marco squeezed around him, so fucking greedy, not with how Marco was sounding or moving back into his thrusts or with how his ass looked. Not with Jean’s hot little groans in his ear. But he wanted to get Marco there first though apparently Marco didn’t need much more. Just reached down to fist his cock, giving it a fell well-paced tugs and came with a shout, biting his pillow and spilling over his own fingers.  
Eren never stood a chance. Marco clamped down on his cock, creating such a tight squeeze, such delicious friction it yanked Eren right over the edge and he came as well.

But he didn’t come in Marco’s tight ass with his fingers gripping warm skin, not with Marco’s wails and Jean’s panting in his ear.  
Instead he came in his room, one hand fisting his cock, the other clamped over his own mouth, muffling the moans of a name or two. He came alone and feeling slightly guilty when he tumbled down from his high, quickly stomping the contents of his forever-fantasy back into the box they belonged.  
But it became increasingly harder to keep it closed when it needed to be and he’d have to face them tomorrow and the day after and every other day after that. He only hoped he’d be able to look them in the eyes again.


	2. Day 5 - Coffee For One/Thirst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note that this is a story about a fantasy of Marco’s. While it’s not really a rape-fantasy it still contains serious themes like unsafe sex, dubcon and humiliation. However he is the one actively thinking about these things in a safe environment, imagining them because they turn him on. That doesn’t necessarily mean he wants anything like this to happen in real life or that anyone is allowed to treat him like that. Same goes for everyone with similar fantasies! Please mind the tags and proceed with caution.
> 
> Also posted on my tumblr: [fenfyre](https://fenfyre.tumblr.com/)

Marco placed the mug on his desk with a thump and a quiet sigh. He’d been working on this presentation for the better part of his Sunday and it still wasn’t anywhere close to finished. To make matters worse he’d been out all night with his friends, trailing from a pub to a club to one or two house parties … by the time he’d fallen into bed, utterly exhausted, the birds had begun singing in front of his window.  
But Marco had never been good at sleeping in when hungover and his guilty conscience about the project he hadn’t even started threw him out of bed after only a couple hours of fitful sleep. And thus his Sunday was spent entirely in a caffeine fuelled haze while he tried to work out a way to stomp the information of two books, one article and three information leaflets into a forty minute presentation.

He fell back into his desk chair, groaning as he reached for one of the books, squinting at the too tiny text. Who even printed books like that? Trying to find the relevant section he’d memorized earlier he took a few gulps of coffee but instead of clearing his head the heat just lulled him in, making his limbs heavy and the lazy hum finally catch up with him.  
One could only stave off bone-deep tiredness for so long, even though Marco was really trying his damnedest.  
Wrapping both hands around the wonderfully warm mug he took another sip, long and indulgent, closing his eyes as he savoured the taste. Tingling warmth spread through his body, seeping up his arms and crawling along his neck before dropping deep into his stomach.

When Marco had halfway finished his cup of coffee it occurred to him that the warm laziness weighing him down wasn’t entirely because of too little sleep. There was an animated tingle in the pit of his stomach and along the back of his thighs that he associated with … other activities.  
It was only four in the afternoon. If he took a little break now he could still finish the project later tonight. At least that’s what he told himself when he pushed the book back onto his pile of material and let himself sink deeper into his chair, mind starting to wander.

He’d have to present his work on Tuesday. He could make it. But if not … if he’d go up to the front and showed the course his half-finished slides with their dumb place holder titles, if he finished after not even twenty minutes without having prepared even one question to discuss, if he sat back down, uninterested and uncaring … Mr. Smith would probably ask him to stay after class.  
Mr. Smith was strict but not a bad professor. He might be one of the only ones at Marco’s university who really cared about them, about teaching them properly, expecting a lot but never more than they could deliver. He was the kind of teacher that Marco excelled under.  
And it didn’t hurt that he was incredibly easy on the eyes as well. With those broad shoulders, strong features and piercing blue eyes he was more than a little attractive. Marco wouldn’t mind staying after class to have a little chat with him. Smith would probably be concerned. After all, Marco had only ever received excellent marks in his courses.

In his mind he looks at Marco, disappointed but ready to understand, to help, and Marco bites his lip, in the fantasy as well as in reality, and admits to being bad, being naughty. He admits to getting drunk and dancing when he should have been working. He flutters his lashes and asks if there is any way he can make it up to Smith, calling him “Sir” in a sweet, breathy voice.  
Of course Marco knew Mr. Smith was a good man. He’d never do what Marco so shamelessly thought about. But that was part of the appeal, so Marco huffed a sigh as he tipped his head back and rubbed the heel of his palm against the slowly hardening bulge in his pants.

In his mind Smith looks at him for a long time, considering, those eyes staring straight into his very soul. Then he smirks and it’s the hottest thing Marco’s ever seen.  
“There might be an opportunity to earn extra credit…”, he offers, deep voice going straight to Marco’s cock and he pressed his hand harder against it. Smith reaches out to clap a broad palm over his shoulder, slowly, easily forcing Marco to his knees while keeping their eye-contact. “I heard you’re a slut that’s into sucking thick cocks…”  
“Oh? I wonder who’s talking about me like that”, Marco replies coyly, tongue wetting his lips again as he blinks up at his professor. Smith just keeps smirking, reaching down to unbuckle his belt in an obvious gesture that made Marco twitch in his pants even just imagining it. He opened his own pants with shaking fingers, reaching inside to lightly scratch his nails along his boxerclad erection.

“Everyone…”, Smith murmurs and, without further ado, pulls out his cock. It’s thick and uncut, rising up from a nest of wiry blond hair at the base.  
Marco felt his mouth water at the thought alone and raised his left hand to press three fingers against his lips and into his mouth, imagining himself eagerly leaning forward to swallow as much of that impressive dick as he can handle.  
On the first try he can’t even take half of it and pulls off with a wet gasp after only a moment. But then Smith grabs a fistful of his hair and shoves him back down, forcing himself into the tight throat until Marco’s eyes water, tears spilling over when he blinks up at Smith. But he isn’t resisting, couldn’t resist that man if he wanted to, and Smith growls deeply, approvingly.  
“It’s not easy to earn extra credit with me, Mr. Bodt”, he hums, using his grip on Marco’s hair to jerk himself off with his mouth and throat. “But you just might be onto something here…”

Marco let himself sink even deeper into his chair as he finally freed his pulsing cock from the confinements of his pants, fingers of his left hand pumping in and out of his mouth. It wasn’t as good as a real dick but what could he do.  
In the fantasy Smith grabs his head with both hands and starts fucking his face in earnest.  
Tears are rolling down Marco’s cheeks but he doesn’t hate it. No, he loves it, kneeling at his professors feet, getting violated in the best way possible. He’s rock hard in his pants but doesn’t dare touch himself, isn’t sure if that would effect his extra credit … as if that was the true reason he lets Smith shove that wonderful cock down his throat. So he just balls his hands into fists at his sides, lets his jaw fall slack and takes it.  
In reality Marco fisted his cock with everything he had, rapidly approaching orgasm. Too rapidly. He wanted to draw this out a bit more. So he slowed down like Smith in his fantasy until that fat cock is pulled out of his mouth, trailing a thick strand of saliva and precome down his chin.

“Levi…”, Smith says, voice not at all surprised if a little breathless.  
“What the fuck, Erwin. Again?”, comes the voice of the cranky TA. Marco didn’t hear him enter, can’t see him, but it doesn’t matter. Hot embarrassment flushes through his body, heating his cheeks and making his eyes flutter closed. Levi shouldn’t be here, he doesn’t teach this class with Erwin, only holds some of his lectures sometimes and Erwin wouldn’t do this if he’d set up an appointment with him … would he?  
Maybe he would. Maybe he wanted Marco to be found like this. On his knees with tears on his face and spit dripping down his chin…

In his desk chair Marco squirmed and whimpered, the thought alone making his cock pulse and leak as he ran teasing fingers up and down his length.

“Mr. Bodt was naughty. He’s trying to … redeem himself.”  
And he knew, god he knew that, even if Mr. Smith would be corrupt enough to take advantage of his students like that, Levi Ackerman would never join in on that depravity. But in his fantasy he can feel small, cold hands coming to rest on his shoulders, fingers gracefully trailing along his neck.  
“Is he now…?”  
Marco whines when Smith yanks at his hair and makes him look up at Levi through lashes clumped together with tears. Steel-grey eyes regard him, cool and assessing but not disinterested and after a moment or two Levi’s gaze shifts over to Erwin.  
“I think you might need a second opinion on this one…” The professor laughs, a rough sound that is way too attractive, and nods.  
“I was hoping you’d say that…”

Marco swallowed and shimmied out of his pants and boxershorts, kicking them off to land somewhere under his desk. Reaching into one of his drawers he pulled out a bottle of lube and squeezed some onto his fingers, making the slide up and down his own cock easier.

When he returned to his little fantasy Smith is shoving him down Levi’s cock, dress pants hastily opened and shoved down to his thighs he grins down at Marco, biting his pale lips as a very uncharacteristic flush creeps onto his cheeks.  
Levi is attractive. In a cold, distant, unattainable kind of way. Not conventionally hot as Mr. Smith but still interesting, with his sharp edges and cool complexion. His dick, or at least the way Marco imagined it, closing his eyes again with his head tipped back, isn’t as long or thick as Smith’s. But it still forces it’s way down Marco’s throat when Smith pushes him to take the whole length, hot and pulsing. His precome tastes different than Smith’s as well, lighter and a bit sweeter but still undeniably musky, male.

Marco sucked his fingers back into his mouth and imagined the taste spreading across his tongue, moaning as fantasy-Levi thrusts forward, staring down at him expectantly.  
“He’s not bad…”, he hums at Smith, lips twitching into a tiny grin. “Almost sad he doesn’t need the extra credit too often. Sweet honour roll student Marco Bodt … wouldn’t mind wrecking that face again…” Smith laughs and pulls him off Levi’s cock with a wet smack of lips, quickly yanking Marco around and filling him up again with his own length.  
“Might want to start failing him”, he suggests, thrusting deep enough to make Marco gag for a moment, then tutting and pulling him close until Marco’s throat relaxes around him again. “I reckon he’d let us wreck him in other ways as well…” Levi hums approvingly, fisting his cock close to Marco’s face as he patiently waits his turn.

“Have you seen his ass? The way he shakes it … like he wants to get pounded through the floor…” Marco whines around Smith’s cock, nails digging into his palms as he squirms and fights to stay still, let them talk about and use him even though it’s driving him insane with want, with need.  
He wonders if they’ll give him release afterwards or if they’ll send him on his way utterly wrecked and still hard in his pants. He’s not sure what he wants more… Smith grunts deeply, a masculine sound vibrating deep in Marco’s squirmy stomach.  
“I bet he’d let us fuck him right now. Wouldn’t you, Mr. Bodt? Anything to keep your grades up, right?” He pulls Marco off his cock and looks down at him, one eyebrow raised, waiting.  
“Y-yes, sir”, Marco wheezes, fighting to get air back into his lungs and answer at the same time. His cock is throbbing but he still doesn’t dare touch himself. So instead he nods as much as Smith’s grip on his hair lets him and adds: “Anything. Anything it takes, sir…”  
“Knew you were a worthless little slut. There’s always some truth to those rumours…”

Marco had to almost rip his hand away from his cock to keep from tipping over the edge right then and there, pulling slick fingers from between his lips he gripped the armrests of his chair with both hands and just breathed for a few seconds.  
But his cock was still throbbing and his hole tingling just thinking about it so he soon reached out for the lube again, spreading some over the tips of his fingers. His cock was lying flushed and heavy against his stomach when he brought both feet up to brace them against the edge of the desk, spreading his legs wide enough to comfortably reach between them and touch his slick fingers against his entrance.  
Closing his eyes on a breathy exhale Marco relaxed around the first intruding digit and sank back into his fantasy.

He’s thrown over Mr. Smith’s desk now, pants pulled down to his thighs with Levi behind him and Smith in front of him, still fucking his face.  
“You sure you don’t want the honours?”, Levi asks, the dark grin apparent in his words even as he sinks a finger into Marco’s tight hole. It doesn’t matter where they got the lube. Maybe it’s just spit. Maybe it’s gonna hurt like a bitch, getting fucked like this. Marco shivers.  
Smith shakes his head, grinding deep into Marco’s throat.  
“I’m fine with this. You were the one staring at his ass for so long…”, he grins and pulls out just to watch thick strings of spit run down Marco’s chin. The feeling of them cooling on his skin, making an even bigger mess of him, is weird and disgusting but so, so hot…

“Fine”, Levi hums and adds another finger, roughly spreading them the way Marco did, open and panting in his desk chair.  
“Come on Bodt, relax. You want that extra credit, don’t you? Imagine if you failed and had to bend over like this for the rest of your life for some filthy strangers. Better do it now for us and not end up as a cheap back-alley whore, hm?” Marco’s toes curl in his shoes at the words, precome dripping down onto Smith’s desk and his own stomach.  
“But fuck you’re good at this, aren’t you? Used to getting your ass fucked, naughty boy…” Right when Levi is about to go where Marco couldn’t go, alone in his room with nothing but his fingers and lube, he felt his orgasm approach once more so he pulled his fingers out and, in the fantasy, made Levi’s phone ring to give himself a break.

The TA answers dutifully, slick fingers splayed across Marco’s ass and blunt head of his erection nudging his stretched hole.  
“Ackerman? … Oh, yes Mr. Jäger … did we? Well, I’m sorry. Something came up, but if you…” Levi pauses at that but Marco can’t really wonder why when Smith chooses that exact moment to thrust back into his mouth, yanking him close so his nose is buried in curly, blond hair and the musky smell clouds his senses. It makes a wonderful gag as well when Levi starts to thrust into him, a quiet breath the only indication this is affecting him at all as he goes back to his call while Marco fights to keep from sobbing at being filled so exquisitely.   
“If you can make it over to C250 I’d be happy to help you both once this is sorted … yes, see you in a minute.”

There’s a hot flash of panic rising in Marco’s stomach as he realises that C250 is this room and he squirms, wails, kicks, but Levi takes both of his wrists into his hands with ease and together the two men hold him down as they keep using him like nothing ever happened. Like nothing is about to happen.  
“We’re getting company”, Levi grins off-handedly and Smith makes a curious little noise as he picks up his pace and starts fucking Marco’s throat in earnest just in time with Levi settling into a rhythm.  
“Should we finish before they arrive?”, Smith asks, just the tiniest bit out of breath but the rough snap of his hips not slowing down. Levi chuckles at that, the dark noise making Marco’s stomach clench.  
“No…”, he grins, the sound almost cruel, and makes Marco yelp around the thick cock in his mouth as he hits his prostate with a hard thrust. “Let them see. I bet they’re really interested in how their friend keeps his perfect grades…”

“Who is it?”, Smith asks, a smirk to his voice now as well. Levi gives another few, quick thrusts that each hit Marco’s prostate perfectly and render his limbs useless to fight back anymore, before leaning down to mumble right into his ear:  
“Jäger and Kirschtein.”

Marco felt his cheeks flush hot with embarrassment at dragging his friends into his depraved wank fantasy as well.  
Maybe it wasn’t the first time, maybe he’d imagined Eren’s stunning eyes blinking up at him before or Jean’s warm, elegant hands jerking him off. But this one was by far the dirtiest thing he’d ever thought up and he wasn’t quite sure if he’d be able to look them in the eyes tomorrow. This far down the rabbit hole there was no way to claw back up though, so Marco just whimpered and let his legs fall further apart, helpless to watch the fantasy unfold behind his closed eyelids. Hands inching back to fondle himself, fingers slipping back into his stretched opening.

Marco wails, writhing against the desk, hot panic running icecold in his stomach as he thinks of his two friends stepping into the room any minute now, finding him utterly debauched and horribly, undeniably hard against the steady surface of the desk, solid proof of how he isn’t just a helpless, violated student but that he’s more than enjoying himself, fucked and used and moaning around the thick cock down his throat, clenching down on the one fucking into his ass.  
Levi laughs darkly, the noise so close to his ear it makes goosebumps raise up on his arms and neck.  
Then there’s a soft hissing sound, like fabric sliding against fabric, and the next thing Marco knows is that his hands are getting bound behind his back where they had been merely held a moment before, wrists tied together tightly.

“It’s for your own good, kid”, Levi chuckles, grinding into him with excited heat. “You act all appalled and panicky but your filthy hole is sucking me right in. Our dirty bitch is excited to show off, isn’t he?” A hard, stinging smack to his ass makes Marco yelp and shiver hard between them.  
“Do that again”, Smith demands, now definitely breathless with his hips snapping forward faster and faster, slowly but surely losing their rhythm.  
The thrusts are so deep they make Marco’s eyes well up with fresh tears he’s helpless to hold back.  
As they track hot paths down his cheeks he feels Levi slap his ass again, the sound cutting through the air and the hard impact making his skin burn and tingle. It all goes straight to his neglected cock.

“Perfect…”, Smith growls, a wild, animalistic sound. He yanks at Marco’s hair, shoves his cock down his throat once, twice, and then he’s coming in hard, bitter spurts down Marco’s throat and over his tongue.  
Pulling out before he’s completely finished Smith strokes hit wet length through the last waves, warm streaks of come splashing across Marco’s cheeks and lips, some drops even landing on his temple and clumping in his hair. Marco’s shaken with disgust but feeling completely elated at the same time, wanting to preen under the attention, wearing the very proof that he’s good, good enough to make Smith come.  
That feeling alone made him gasp and moan with need, even as he was coughing up spit and come to trail over his lips and down his chin, dripping onto the polished wood of the desk.

There’s a shocked gasp from somewhere behind him and he hears a very familiar voice call out his name but even if there was strength left in him right now he couldn’t turn, Smith still holding his hair in a tight fist, wrists bound and Levi holding his hips pinned down, still railing into him.  
“Marco, Marco!”, the voice shouts again, uneven steps and then a figure skids into view. Jean falls to his knees right in front of him, eyes flitting across his face to take in the utter disaster he is now. “Marco…”, Jean repeats, breathless and shocked. Smith finally lets go of his hair but Jean is fast to cradle his cheeks, supporting his head to prevent it from just smacking into the desk. Come squishes between Jean’s fingers with a dirty noise but his friend doesn’t even seem to notice.  
“Marco, you’re…”, Jean drifts off, staring right into his eyes. Marco can’t even hope to hide the heat burning there, the desperate want, the needy little noises he makes with each and every one of Levi’s skilled thrusts. “Y-you’re…”, Jean tries again but can’t keep the heat from creeping into his words, into his intense stare as it clicks.  
That Marco doesn’t need saving, doesn’t need Jean’s help. The only thing he needs right now from Jean is his cock. His friend’s voice drops as the realisation hits and he rasps, eyes sparking alive with lust: “Marco, you’re filthy…”

Marco whines with a weak nod, lips still dripping spit and come as Levi speeds up even more and makes his body jolt with every rough movement, starting to chase his orgasm almost recklessly, without any regard for Marco. Just the way they need it.  
“F-fuck … Jean…”, he wails as a particularly rough thrust hits his prostate perfectly and Jean licks his lips, eyes burning. “Fuck me, use me … j-just … Jean! More…”  
“Isn’t he greedy…”, Smith purrs, one hand coming to rest on Jean’s head, gently carding through blond hair. “You should really help out your friend, Mr. Kirschtein. Perfect little sluts like him need their holes stuffed until they can’t walk.”  
Jean gives a shaky moan, eyelashes fluttering at the soft touch.  
“Yes, sir…”, he mutters. Then, to Marco: “Wanna suck my cock?” Marco barely manages to shake his head with the way his ass is getting pounded, making him twitch and gasp.

“N-no … want you … want you to f-fuck my f-face. F-fucking use me, Jean!”, he cries out just as Levi finally loses it, rutting into him with abandon and filling him up, warm come coating his insides. It quickly starts to seep out of his hole when Levi pulls out after he finishes, breathing laboured and giving one last slap to Marco’s burning cheek.  
Warm, warm hands immediately replace Levi’s cold ones on his hips and a pleasant shiver runs up Marco’s spine at the curious touches exploring his skin.

“Eren?”, he croaks, trying to turn his head but finding Jean won’t let him, finding a clean spot on his face instead to press a kiss there.  
“Yeah Marco, it’s me…”, comes Eren’s voice, shaky but determined, just like his touches.  
One of his hands sneaks around Marco’s hip to wrap around his swollen cock and Marco cries out and bucks into the touch, eyes slipping closed, head reeling from the sudden stimulation and the all-encompassing need to finally, finally…  
Eren’s hand is roughly ripped away from his cock and Marco sobs with the loss, helplessly grinding into the cool wood of the desk but unable to find the same stimulation.  
“Want him to come?”, Levi scolds and Eren gives a vague noise in return, warm fingers splaying across the small of Marco’s back. “Nah. Bitches like him don’t deserve to come until they’ve satisfied every cock that wants them. So. You want him, Jäger?” Marco slowly blinks his eyes back open and finds Jean’s face close, eyes trained on the exchange going on behind him. Eren leans down to press a hot kiss to the small of Marco’s back, fingers digging into his hips.  
“Yeah”, he breathes. “Fuck yeah … let’s just…”

They flip him then, just manhandle him onto his back, still spread across the desk, spine bowing over his bound hands and pants ripped off quickly and efficiently. Marco doesn’t even know how they manage all of that, just that four pairs of hands are quick at positioning him just as they want. Eren grabs the backs of his knees and pushes his legs back and up, grinning down at him, gorgeous eyes sparking with hot need.  
“Gonna fuck you through Levi’s come”, he purrs. “Bet you’ll love that, all slick and filthy…” Before Marco can cry out his enthusiasm that yes, god yes he wants that, Jean pushes his head back over the edge of the table, holding him steady as he shoves his pretty cock between Marco’s slick lips. Marco’s eyes flutter closed with a happy little sigh, relaxing into their hold and deeply inhaling Jean’s intense scent. Taking him down his throat is even easier like this, neck stretched perfectly. Jean apparently can’t resist wrapping his hand around Marco’s throat to feel the way his cock spears into it, forces it to stretch around him.  
“Fuck, Marco…”

It’s so filthy, spread open like this, on display for all of them. Hands he doesn’t even know to place wandering his body, shoving his sweater up his chest and roughly pinching his nipples, palms slapping at his thighs, fingernails scratching down his sides.  
Then Eren slides into him as well, hot and thick and with a dirty squelching sound that makes Marco groan with need, bound hands twitching in his back. The position isn’t exactly comfortable but that doesn’t matter as long as he can be used like this, as long as he can service whomever wants to fuck him.

The matching rhythm of Jean and Eren’s cocks invading him over and over, churning up his insides and making his stomach flip again and again becomes somewhat hypnotic.  
The endlessly wandering, pinching, stroking, slapping hands just add to that feeling and soon Marco let’s go completely, living to serve, breathing to suck and swallow as good as he can, his body free to use over and over.  
Stuffed full and brainless, a whore living just to please.

The fantasy, so perfect and intense, made Marco shiver and sob in his chair as he thrust four fingers into his greedy hole, trying to imagine the stretch Eren’s wonderful cock would give him, the way Jean would taste and smell, invading and perfect, as he sucked on his own fingers. But it wasn’t enough just yet so he let his imagination run even further.

Jean’s moans get more breathy and high-pitched as his orgasm approaches, hand around Marco’s throat tightening as he thrusts harder and harder in time with Eren speeding up as well.  
“Come on…” He hears Smith’s voice as if from very, very far away. “Mark him up. Never let him forget again what’s the only thing he’s good for.”  
“Fuck yes”, Levi agrees, sounding hungry and inexplicably amused. Eren jolts inside him. “Fucking. Wreck. Him.”

That’s about when they both lose it, Jean thrusting deep enough to shoot almost his whole load down Marco’s throat, only the last few waves hitting Marco’s tongue as he whines and laps up as much as he can, so very greedy for all the proof of how good he’s been, how useful.  
Eren speeds up as well but doesn’t quite come inside him. Instead he pulls out and spills a few waves over Marco’s ass and hip. Then he bends down to lick a long, hot stripe up from the base of Marco’s cock to his tip and that, that finally tips Marco over as well. He comes screaming and thrashing. In his fantasy as well as in reality, spilling all over his twitching stomach and moaning two names, over and over and over.

When all was said and done Marco slid out of his chair and slumped onto the floor, sweaty forehead resting against the edge of his desk, back of one hand wiping the spit from his chin.  
“Fuck…”, he muttered, only slowly blinking his eyes back open. He was tired. Too tired even for dread and shame to settle in, to feel guilty about his utterly sinful fantasy. So Marco just shook his head and quietly laughed to himself.  
He needed a shower. And a fresh cup of coffee. And maybe about 36 hours of sleep.  
There was always tomorrow to worry about projects and inappropriate crushes and the surprising things that managed to get him off in the quiet solitude of his bedroom.


	3. Day 7 - Toys/Introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also posted on my tumblr: [fenfyre](https://fenfyre.tumblr.com/)

“Oh wow, this is … he’s…”, Jean stuttered, hands slowly, curiously gliding over warm skin.  
“Gorgeous?”, Eren’s voice supplied, light and playful right next to his ear and Jean felt a warm shiver prickle up his spine as the other boy settled behind him with familiar ease.  
“Yeah…” A soft sigh left him as Eren hummed and kissed the side of his neck, hands winding around his hips and joining the slow exploration of Marco’s body, so open and on display.

Their boyfriend lay across Jean’s lap on the edge of the bed, naked and stretched out luxuriously with his hips canted up just right so they had all the access to his ass they’d need. Or rather, that Jean would need.  
“I already prepped him so you can just fuck him when you’re done. He’ll want you to. Here…”, Eren murmured, taking one of Jean’s hands and guiding it between round, freckled cheeks where they found the cool base of a plug.  
“Oh god, yes…”, Jean breathed and Marco moaned softly, hips moving back into the touch as warm fingers danced around the toy.  
His head was resting on crossed arms, eyes closed and lips parted just slightly, trusting them to take care of him. The calm serenity of his boyfriend in a situation like this made Jean’s cock twitch almost as much as the quiet noise of approval did.

“Come on, don’t make him wait…” Eren nudged him, hands pulling back and chin coming to rest on his shoulder, observing. “Start with your hands, slow and light. We can use the paddle later if he needs it…”  
Jean felt his mouth run a bit dry at the suggestion. Of course he’d known that this would be more than just the occasional slap and tickle they’d done before when Eren had offered to show him how to spank Marco. But the reality of the situation, Marco naked and prepared and already half hard across his lap, Eren watching so closely, the possibility of bringing a paddle into this … it hit home, but not in bad way. Oh no.  
Swallowing a few times to try and wet his constricting throat Jean nodded slowly and took a deep breath before raising his hand.

The first slap was light and playful and pulled a delighted little “Oh…” from Marco, the cock pressed against his thigh already starting to fill out more. Jean rubbed the round cheek where he’d hit it, enjoying the little wiggle he got, encouragement to keep going. So he gave a few more slaps like that, not getting more intense just yet and instead making Marco sigh and giggle under his attention, hips moving to raise up into the hits.  
“See? He loves it…”, Eren grinned, pressing a quick kiss behind his ear, hands wrapping around Jean’s chest.  
“Amazing…”  
“Let him have a bit more. Also try hitting a bit to the side, makes his ass jiggle all pretty…”

Marco gasped on the next blow, hips twitching and yes, okay, his ass did jiggle rather enticingly when Jean followed Eren’s instruction. It was so gorgeous he repeated it again and again, watching as the skin flushed beautifully and Marco’s gasps got more and more breathless with each slap.  
“Oh god Jean…”, he whined, voice muffled against his own arms. “Harder please…”  
“You heard him”, Eren chuckled. “Our cute slut wants more.” Jean hummed, low and fascinated, watching as his own hands made Marco twitch and moan as he continued the spanking. He kept going until his boyfriend’s cute ass and the top of his soft thighs were flushed red and he was thrashing almost violently, hands fisted in the sheets by now.

“Hold him down a bit”, Eren instructed then, showing just how to press between Marco’s shoulder blades to keep him in position and waited until Jean mimicked him before pulling away. “Yeah, like that. Gotta take care he doesn’t wiggle too far away.”  
Jean gave a few slow but hard slaps after that, trying his hold on Marco and finding he could control his boyfriend enough like that. His legs were still kicking a bit but that wasn’t too bad.  
“You … you really are into this, huh?”, he rasped when Marco cried out an enthusiastic “Jean! Fuck, like that!” after an especially hard blow to the top of his thighs. “Getting spanked over my lap like a naughty little boy…” He didn’t give Marco any opportunity to actually answer when he laid another string of hard, quick slaps all over both cheeks, revelling in the hot sting to his own palm. Eren hummed approvingly, voice dark as he praised Jean.  
“You’re doing wonderful. Knew you would … Wanna try the paddle?” There was only one answer, really.

If Marco had been moaning before he was positively sobbing when Jean took the heavy paddle to his ass. It had a smooth wooden handle and was covered in bright red leather, lightly studded and able to pull the most gorgeous reactions from their boy.  
Shrieking and pleading and crying out for them, hard cock dripping precome all over Jean’s thigh and giving a perfect mirror of what was going on in his pants at that very moment. It was just wonderful.  
After a while of getting worked with the paddle Marco stopped pleading for Jean to keep going though and the slurred, wet words changed even though he was still begging all the same.

“P-please ah fuck, please Jean! Please f-fuck meheeheee … n-need, oh need your … your c-cohohoock ple-ease!”  
Barely able to hold back but not quite sure if he should give in to a request like that just yet Jean looked over his shoulder back at Eren who was grinning at him with a downright filthy expression.  
“You heard our little slut…”  
And with that all bets were off.


End file.
